Recognition of the United States of America
by PinkRibbon
Summary: After the Revolutionary War between Alfred  USA  and Arthur  UK , Alfred finds himself standing alone in the rain, but is joined by Matthew  Canada . Human names used. USxCA


This idea surprisingly came to me when a friend and I were roleplaying. I don't know if it's been written before, but I still wanted to give it a try. It may or may not be historically accurate, but I think it is rather cute.

**Title: **Recognition of the United States of America  
**Pairing: **USxCA, with minor USxUK  
**Rating: **T rated  
**Language: **English  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Length: **Complete  
**Chapters: **One shot  
**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, human names used  
**Summary: **After the Revolutionary War between Alfred (USA) and Arthur (UK), Alfred finds himself standing alone in the rain, but is joined by Matthew (Canada). Human names used. USxCA

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia (The webcomic, the manga or the anime). APH belongs to ©Hidekaz Himaruya. This is done for fan-purposes only and for no profit of any kind.

* * *

Raindrops fell over the features of the American. He stood up, proud and strong to the spectator and his soldiers, but inside he felt weak. He watched his former guardian, his friend, Arthur Kirkland leaving with tears in his eyes, defeated. He, Alfred F. Jones had won. He had gained his freedom, his independence. At what cost? Had he now lost all friendship he had with Arthur? A man he once imagined he could give his life for?

Raising his eyesight and blinking away the rain that entered his eyes, Alfred couldn't make himself feel the slightest happiness of his victory. As tears ran down his cheeks, they blended with the rain and fell on his skin and it was almost soothing. The footsteps of his army disappeared in the far off distance and when only the rain was heard, the bespectacled man suddenly fell to his knees and cried.

He, Alfred F. Jones, hero as he called himself, was on his knees, with tears flooding down his cheeks. He was **weak** and he hated to admit it. He may have won, but he was still **weak**. His glasses slid down his nose and collapsed on the muddy ground. The glass broke, a silent crack heard. However, the American didn't care about that.

All he could think of was memories. Memories with Arthur. They usually made him smile, but now they only caused him more pain. It was as if someone shot an arrow through his heart and the burned it. The laughter the two used to share, now only stung in his eyes as tears and their embraces now felt cold and fake. He was disappointed, not at Arthur, but at himself.

**About some decades ago**  
_"Haah, haah! A-Alfred! Stop running!" a sweaty and panting Brit shouted to a blonde boy running a few feet ahead. The young boy laughed loudly, but never ceased his running. The sand was feeling so soft against the skin of his feet and the sun was almost smiling at him. He felt so alive._

_"ALFRED F. JONES! If you don't stop this instant, I will personally FEED you to the crocodiles!"_

_Freezing on the spot, by the threat of the Brit, the small Alfred turned around and burst out crying, deadly afraid of any lizards. When the Brit finally catched up with the boy, he leant down in front of him and took him in his arms._

_"Alfred, I was only joking. Stop crying …" the Brit pleaded._

_"D-don feed meeeh to the crooocooooo!" Alfred cried, but wrapped his small arms around the older man's neck, crying against his bare chest, "Artie, don feed me to theem!"_

_Arthur sighed, was this boy ever going to learn? "Alfred, schh, listen. I was only saying that to make you stop running. I was scared that you'd trip and hurt yourself."_

_The boy sniffled, but calmed down, "B-but Imma hero! I-I run because it-it's cool!"_

_"Oh, you're a hero, huh?" Arthur asked and Alfred nodded, "I don't think so. A real hero would have to beat me to the ground first," Arthur smiled, but the boy didn't notice, he just roared and jumped onto the Brit and Arthur fell, playing along._

_"And Al takes down the all mighty Artie by himself! The crowd roooaaars!" the young boy sat on Arthur's stomach and jumped up and down, causing said Brit to cough loudly, but he couldn't help but to laugh at the ball of energy. Suddenly, Alfred stopped and fell flat on Arthur's stomach, asleep. Arthur lovingly stroke the boy's hair before he cradled him in his arms and stood up.  
_  
**1783**

Alfred remembered that too well, but now it only made him cry even worse. All his memories. How Arthur picked him up after school, tucked him into bed at night, and allowed him to sleep in his bed whenever Alfred had a nightmare. Due to his crying, the American did not notice a tiny figure appearing from the rain and fog.

The figure had blonde hair, much as Alfred's, only longer and with a haircurl as long as the hair itself, if not longer and he wore a beige trench coat with belts over them and goggles situated on his head. A stuffed white bear was in his arms as he suddenly bent down in front of Alfred, "Are you okay, eh?"

Alfred looked up, startled by the voice and looked into a pair of gentle violet eyes, "W-who are you?" he stuttered out. The other male seemed somewhat insulted, but instantly changed back to the gentle person Alfred saw.

"I'm Matthew Williams," he spoke, smiling as he extended his hand. Alfred took it and they shook hands, while the long haired male was all smiles, "I heard about what happened between you and Mr. Kirkland, Alfred."

"H-how do you know my name?" Alfred gasped lightly by the fact that this stranger knew him.

"I'm sure those memories will come back to you soon."

"… What memories …?"

"Don't worry about that now. You should now worry about being the country you're ought to be," Matthew said and smiled once more. Alfred felt somewhat soothed and calmed by it.

"But … I don't know if … If I can be that good a country …" Alfred mumbled, lowering his head, but felt it being tilted up again by the fingers of Matthew. Their eyes met, blue and violet.

"I know you will be," Matthew said, knowingly. Alfred finally gave a smile, but it was a weak one. Matthew smiled back and leaned in, suddenly fitting his lips together with Alfred's. The American did not pull away, he felt secure and he felt like if he belonged there. Their lips blended together perfectly; taste of rain and salt from tears not bothering the two.

Pulling away after a short while, Matthew blushed lightly as he cupped Alfred's face in his hands, "Alfred F. Jones … Welcome to your life as the United States of America …"

Crying again, Alfred placed his hands over Matthew's and kissed him again. Why? He felt safe with his lips covering Matthew's. Like a puzzle with a perfect fit. Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones. It had a nice ring to it. Alfred smiled …


End file.
